


the star trek future (finite gratitude remix)

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Darcy looks at it is, there's really no good way to tell your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend 'thanks for the alien sex pollen flower'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the star trek future (finite gratitude remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyleet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the star trek future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508395) by [Wildehack (Tyleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Tyleet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Tyleet) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



The way Darcy looks at it is, there's really no good way to tell your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend 'thanks for the alien sex pollen flower', so she figures she's just not even going to bother to try.

It was a pretty cool gift, especially considering the whole 'ex-boyfriend' part, and pretty cool gifts deserve a 'thank you' so ...

"I - what?" Thor says, then winces as if someone's just kicked him under the table. (Darcy knows that look, okay; she regularly has dinner with people like Natasha and Tony and Clint and Steve.)

"My brother is perhaps not fully acquainted with all the properties possessed by this particular piece of Asgardian flora," says Loki, and yeah, okay, Darcy's grateful but she's not _that_ grateful.

"Are you?" Jane asks. Clearly having missed the memo that explicitly mentioned how trying to destroy the city of New York in your bid for world domination disqualifies you from being spoken to ever again by a reasonable, well-thinking, sensible person - or even, say, Tony Stark.

Loki offers a small, vastly superior smile. Darcy's had a lot of professors who smiled like that.

"Nope, clearly doesn't know a thing. So hey, are you guys like, _together_ together?"

"We are not brothers by blood," Thor says. "But of course we are still brothers in spirit, so it matters naught." Darcy assumes this means 'no, but only because one of us is being a wuss'. Fair enough. She bets it's Loki; Thor's too cool a guy to be a wuss.

"Can you grow it here? On Earth?" Jane asks. A little too eagerly, Darcy feels, but then, it's Jane.

"It was but meant to bring cheer to your home," Thor says, sounding a little bit desperate. "I thought its color would go well with your eyes."

"Well, it certainly brought lots of cheer, so good job there," Darcy says. "Mission accomplished. Now, how about we change the subject? Latest _Jurassic Park_ movie, anyone?"

"The soil requirements - " Jane starts, which Darcy figures is her cue to take some drastic measures.

When she comes up for air, it's to see Loki has slunk off to the pie counter.

"I ah. I have never encountered any of these raptors in any of my travels in the Nine Realms," Thor says. "I thought this man, Owen Grady, did much to be admired, though. As did the Lady Claire, of course. Still, had you or Jane been there, you might have acquitted yourself even better."

"I like the way you think. I mean, pass on getting chased by lots of things with lots of big teeth that want to eat me, but still. You're cool."

"Thank you."

"So hey, about these flowers ... "


End file.
